


Lu and Rae-Rae: "Ghost" Hunter Extraordinaires

by SK_Kasai



Series: PromptSmiles [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Azael Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer is just a sad bro, LuciferLockDown, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, PromptSmiles, they finally go back to being super close siblings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: "But, I'm a creep... I'm a weirdo... What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong..."Okay, she was getting depression just watching him. Never mind the lyrics, the music, or the fact that Lu has been singing that exact same stupid song every single night she stopped by for the past few weeks.As she watched him drown several shot glasses lined up on his glossy piano before turning back to the ivory keys with the saddest damn eyes she’d ever seen, she came to a very important realization.This had to stop.Like, rightnow.Azrael frowned, biting her lip. How could she possibly help her favourite big bro through… whatever this broody montage that had become his daily routine?She needed a plan.
Relationships: Azrael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: PromptSmiles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671241
Comments: 22
Kudos: 170
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	Lu and Rae-Rae: "Ghost" Hunter Extraordinaires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elinie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinie/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! How are you today? Stay safe and be incredibly careful please!
> 
> Deckerstar here is... less than background. Mostly mentions (and a sighting) of Chloe at they very best. Instead, our favourite devil is going to spend time with his favourite little sis!
> 
> This story was written to fulfil a prompt given to me by the lovely Elinie. It went on like this: "I'd like a story of Lucifer and Azrael, as a favourite big brother and his little catastrophe of a sister who loves him so much :)"
> 
> I hope you, and everyone else, like this!

_“When you were here before… Couldn’t look you in the eye...”_

_“You’re just like an angel… Your skin makes me cry...”_

_“You float like a feather… in a beautiful world… Oh, I wish I was special… You’re so very special...”_

_“But I’m a creep… I’m a weirdo… What the hell am I doing here? I don’t belong...”_

Okay, she was getting depression just watching him. Never mind the lyrics, the music, or the fact that Lu has been singing that exact same stupid song every single night she stopped by for the past few weeks.

As she watched him drown several shot glasses lined up on his glossy piano before turning back to the ivory keys with the saddest damn eyes she’d ever seen, she came to a very important realization.

This had to stop.

Like, right _now._

Azrael frowned, biting her lip. How could she possibly help her favourite big bro through… whatever this broody montage that had become his daily routine?

She needed a plan.

_***cries in Enochian*** _

“Don’t worry, sir.” Azrael assured, giving the lost, short man her most innocent smile.

“But you’re saying I’m dead!”

“You are.” She winced, “But don’t worry!” She added quickly at his panicked look, eyes wide, “You just got lost for a bit. You’re even going upstairs.”

“Upstairs?”

“Heaven!” She informed him, a hand on his shoulder, “You were a ghost for a while. Happens sometimes. It sucks, I know. But, I’ve found you now and I’m gonna take you up to the Silver City where you can live happily for ever after ‘cause you were a good man in your time here on Earth!”

“I...I...” the man stuttered, following along, looking dazed, “I don’t understand!”

“You’ll have the recent of eternity to do so.” She assured him solemnly.

“You’re the Angel of Death???”

“Uh-huh.”

“The Angel of Death is a nerdy chick?” He laughed, shaking his head, “Is this some sort of prank?”

“Dude! Don’t be sexist.” She chastised, swatting his arm, “It’s 2019. Aren’t humans supposed to be over the stupid gender norms and stereotypes and all that?”

The man just gave her an uncomprehending stare, looking embarrassed at least. He was beyond overwhelmed though. Lost.

Ghosts were a relatively rare occurrence. She made sure of it. However, her recent abundant number of visits to her favourite brother had taken up a considerable amount of time. Who knew that a couple of minutes out of her time every night had such an impact on the rest of the world?

Azrael did.

No one else believed her though.

Ghosts were-

_Ghosts!_

She grinned, a plan already forming in her head. That was the final piece. It was going to be epic!

“Hold on tight.” She cautioned the scared man, “It’ll be over in a few seconds. Eternal bliss coming your way!”

Then, _hopefully_ , some happiness coming towards Lu’s way.

_***cries in Enochian*** _

“Lu!” She called out, materializing in his Penthouse and tucking her wings away, “I need your help!”

“Lu!”

“Lu!”

“Ugh, go away!” His rough voice called out from... somewhere, sounding exasperated.

Azrael made a bee-line for his huge bed, sighing at the sight of the sad devil-shaped lump under the black covers. 

“Rise and shine, Lu!” She sing-songed, ripping the covers to reveal his rat-nest of curly hair and his haggard face.

“Bloody hell!” He yelped, tugging the covers back over his head and burying his face in his pillow, hissing at the light like some sort of vampire, “What are you even doing here? Didn’t I tell you to stop using that ridiculous moniker?”

“Rude.” She sighed dramatically, “Hello to you too, favourite bro. I missed you.”

“I didn’t miss you, Azrael.” He sulked, voice muffled by the pillow, “Leave me be.”

“I got bored on your behalf.” Azrael huffed, “You should stop sulking and… do something with your life, Lu. _Anything_.”

“The devil does not sulk!” He exclaimed, “And since when do you care about what I’m doing with my life? None of you feathered pricks ever gave a damn before.”

_Ouch._

He’ll never stop brining that up, huh? She supposed that she deserved it. Or maybe not? Did it even matter anymore?

“I’ve always given a damn, Lu.” She sighed, plopping down to sit by his side, “Being the angel of death and all that is just busy work.”

“Then, go back to being busy and leave me alone.” He muttered, rolling over so that he was laying on his stomach, face smashed against a silky pillow.

“I need your help, Lu.”

“My help?” He snorted, “Whatever the hell for? Can’t you ask one of our lovely siblings? I’m sure they’d be more useful than the bloody devil.”

He was reaching whole new levels of self-hatred, huh? She knew that the whole fiasco with Detective Decker and Cain must have affected him. She wasn't sure what happened, but she knew that Detective Decker had left for a while. After all, she’d done her research about the incident and she knew her brother. Hell had changed him, but not all of him.

“None of them are my favourite.” She smiled, "Unlike a certain depressed devil."

“Azrael, leave me alone.” He sighed, “Seriously. I am in no mood for your silly games.”

“You always used to make time for my silly games.” She reminded him, poking him in the back through the covers, “What changed?”

“Oh, I have no idea.” He grumbled, “Let me think. I fell and you didn’t do anything to help. I got tossed into hell and you didn’t do anything to help. I got stuck there for eons and you didn’t even visit. None of you, especially you, _favourite_ sister, listened to my prayers or even stopped by to give me a measly hello, so really, can’t you tell what has changed?”

He sounded beyond angry. Broken. Lost.

His words broke her heart, stirring up guilt within her. She couldn't even find it in herself to remind him that no one perfect and everyone made mistakes.

She’d done this. Lucifer… Lucifer wasn’t wrong. She’d abandoned him when he needed it the most. Over and over and over again. 

Azrael wasn’t stupid. If given the chance, she knew that she would still probably chicken out. Days would also turn into weeks which would turn into millennia. Yada, yada, yada…

It didn’t stop her from feeling terrible about the whole thing.

Well, all the more reason to do this.

“Lu, please.” She swallowed, “I know I screwed up.”

“So you come asking me for help?” He huffed, “I’ve never pretended to know what goes on in your tiny head, Azrael, but really now, this is ridiculous. Even for you.”

“Lu, _please_!” She leaned down, wrapping her arms around his back. If there was one thing Ella taught her the importance of, it was hugs. She’d hugged her brother a lot too before everything…

Surely it would help?

Lucifer only tensed, squirming and giving a mighty sigh.

“If I help you with whatever stupid problem you have, will you leave me alone?” He questioned.

“Yes!”

“And you will stop… squeezing me in this manner?” He continued.

“You know what a hug is, Lu.” She rolled her eyes, “Don't be stupid. You used to love them too.”

“Ah, well, I suppose a devil can change in several millennia. In hell.” Lucifer informed her, still sounding like the epitome of sarcasm despite hiding behind the covers without an inch of his body being visible, “You wouldn’t know, now would you? My bad.”

“Lu!”

“Will you stop hugging me if I agree to give you my assistance?” He repeated, beyond annoyed.

“Fine.”

She’d missed hugging him though.

Azrael remembered hours spent together like that. She’d be sad and she’d come weeping into his quarters. Lucifer, well… Samael. Sam. Sammy… Sammy would always hold her, comfort her, listen to her rant and rant and rant… Chances were that whoever annoyed her in the first place would have the garrison’s brightest angel to answer to in a few hours.

Other times, she’d find him sad and she’d do the same. He’d look at her gratefully and they’d be smiling and laughing and flying around as if nothing in creation mattered.

Everything was so much simpler back then.

“Will you stop referring to me by that atrocious nickname?”

“Lu?”

“Yes that.” he groused. She could almost imagine his affronted expression.

“Maaaaaaybe?” She drawled, smiling apologetically. Not that he could see it.

Lucifer seemed to mull the exchange over for a bit, before sighing and nodding. At least, she interpreted the movement of his head as nodding. Was it?

“So, was that a yes?”

“It would appear so.”

“Yay!” She whooped, hugging him again, burying her face in his back.

“Azrael!” He seethed, “The deal was to quit it with your abominable hugging! What has gotten into you?”

She sighed and pulled away. She’d get him to love hugs again. Ella had taught her well. It was just a matter of time.

“Wouldn't you prefer to be out there conquering the world with me instead of rotting in here in your pyjamas under the covers like a sad angel burrito?” 

“No, I would not.” He groaned, sitting up slowly, “And whoever said I’m wearing pyjamas, or any clothes for the matter, Azrael?”

“Ew.” She wrinkled her nose, loving the teasing smirk on her brother’s face despite how tired he still looked, “Put some clothes on and let’s go.”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am.” He mocked, complete with a fake salute.

_***cries in Enochian*** _

As it turned out, depressed angels, in spite of how vain they were most of the time, could not muster up the energy to wear more than a robe and… bunny slippers?

Azrael knew that she was gawking, but seriously, did anyone expect her not to?

She’d always known Lucifer to be the pickiest person ever about appearances and fashion choices. As a matter of fact, seeing him prancing around in his three-piece-suits had evoked some sort of fondness deep within her chest. She’d smiled, realizing that her brother still had his sense of style at the very least. Not everything changed, right?

But now…

The whole detective thing must be really getting to him if he was willing to go out in public dressed like that. Like, he had been looking messier as of late, but still.

“Are you done ogling me?” He asked, pouring himself a drink from a huge, expensive-looking decanter. Of course, he’d headed to the bar the moment he put something on and made it out of bed.

Can angels develop a drinking problem?

“I’ve just never seen you look so… not you before.” Azrael explained, fidgeting with the sleeves of her oversized sweatshirt.

“You’ve missed a lot.” Lucifer informed her, “Bold of you to even assume to know how I look these days, Azrael. Honestly now, perhaps this is my choice of clothing for every day. Perhaps it is my sense of style.”

“No way.” She laughed, eyebrows raised, “Your sense of style lacks any style then, Lu.”

He snorted, leaning back against the bar and chugging back the amber liquid in one long gulp before turning around to pour himself some more.

  
“So, what is it that you needed my urgent help with?”

“Hunting a ghost.” She told him, unable to conceal her excitement.

“Hunting a ghost.” Lucifer parroted, giving the glass in his hand a strange look before his dark eyes darted to lines of something white on the coffee table, “Perhaps I have finally found something that can affect me.” He wondered, eyes wide and giddy.

“What?”

“Drugs!” He informed her, smiling.

“Lucifer, you’re not high.” She rolled her eyes.

“Pity.” He sighed, “Are you certain?”

“Pretty damn sure, yeah.” She intoned gravely.

Lucifer deflated, giving the table, or what was on it, a betrayed look.

“I sure wish I was.” He sighed again.

“Lu!” the angel of death whined.

“Fine. Yes.” He shook his head, blinking rapidly, “You want us to play ghost busters?”

“No, there’s some dude who died because his wife cheated on him or something.” She began.

“Oh, the poor sod. Was he handsome?”

“Meh.” She frowned.

“Was _she_ pretty at least?”

“I haven’t met her.” Azrael replied apologetically, “Well, point is, he was driving away from the apartment where he saw her sleeping with someone else or something. So he crashed into a tree and died on impact. Messy business. He turned into a ghost and I’ve been trying to locate him, but it isn’t working.”

“Azrael, that is the single most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” He rolled his eyes, “Honestly now, I can’t believe I got out of my lovely bed and got dressed for this.”

“Well, technically, you didn’t get dressed.” She bit her lip, “But! Come on! This is interesting. It could be fun, hunting him together!”

“Our ideas of fun are horribly diverse from each other.”

“Lu, please?” She gave him her best pout, “You promised!”

Lucifer gave another mighty, exasperated sigh, muttering something about how ridiculous this whole thing was.

It was, of course, ridiculous.

“Please?” She tried again, batting her eyes at him.

“Fine.” Lucifer surrendered, “If it gets you to leave me alone.”

If it gets him out of here. If it allows him to let her fly him somewhere. Sort of.

“Yes!” She exclaimed, rushing over to hug him.

“What has gotten into you with all this physical contact?” He sputtered, “Has Miss Lopez had such a profound impact on you? Unhand me this instant!”

Oh, she had _so_ much work to do.

_***cries in Enochian*** _

“Okay, so this,” she gestured around them, “is where I last tracked the ghost to.”

Lucifer shrugged, straightening his robe, "I still do not understand what I'm doing her. Are you going to murder me? I don't think I'd object to that too much at the moment though."

He hadn't used his own wings. Oh well...

He looked around with disinterest, eyes lighting up just the tiniest bit upon lingering on a woman in an incredibly short skirt walking down the street.

“Lu!” She whined, dragging him away by the elbow, “Focus! We have a ghost to catch.”

“A ghost to catch. Yes, right.” He snorted, “How stupid do you think I am, Azrael? I don’t know why you’ve made up that stupid story, but I know that we’re not here because of some ghost.”

“Yes, we are!” She protested, scoffing.

Lucifer gave her a blank stare, shrugging as if to say “Whatever lets you sleep at night.”

Not that she slept of course. Too busy.

“Why are you going along with this then?” She wondered, “If… um… if your guess is right. Which it… isn’t by the way. Just hypothetically, I mean. You know.”

Did he miss spending time with her too?

She’d never stopped missing him.

When she talked to him after helping Ella with that case… It was as if something broke inside of her. Instead of a lingering ache at the back of her mind, missing her brother had become an all-consuming fire. She was constantly worried about him, horrified more and more as she learned about the things that he had been going through.

How could she have been such a bad sister? He’d been annoying and self-centred sometimes, but Lucifer had always been the best big brother anyone could ask for... Mostly.

“I am curious to see what we are doing in Europe.” Lucifer admitted, “And I wanted to get rid of your obnoxious presence as soon as possible.”

“Aww, so you’ve missed me too, bro!”

Lucifer sighed, unimpressed.

“So, why did you feel the need to drag me to France?” He inquired, “They’ve got some extraordinarily good looking people, mind you, but LA has never had a shortage of hotties either. Myself for starters.”

“You are going to love this!” She enthused.

“I highly doubt that.” Lucifer remarked dryly.

_***cries in Enochian*** _

“Azrael, we’ve been sat at this roof for hours.” Lucifer complained for the trillionth time, “What does your weird stalking thing have to do with me?”

“It’s not stalking!” She defended, still peeking over the short wall and down to an outdoor cafe by the building almost exactly opposite to them, “And they’ve had breakfast at that cafe every day for the past two days!”

“Yes, not stalking at all.” Lucifer commented sarcastically. He was lying down horizontally on the ground, ankles crossed and head pillowed on his hands, staring at the clear, blue sky. “I highly doubt that I’d be interested in whoever your new victim is anyway.”

“They are not victims! For the last time, it isn’t stalking!” Azrael huffed, crossing her arms, “Ooh, even if it’s _her_?”

“Her who?” Lucifer asked, beyond bored.

“ _Her_.” She emphasized, gesturing excitedly across the street, “Come see for yourself.”

“Is she hot at least?” Lucifer questioned, lips pursed as he thought of whether or not he had the energy to get up.

“You believe so as far as I know.” Azrael shrugged, “You’re always making the hugest, cutest heart eyes at her, soooo...”

Now, that finally got Lucifer to move. He crawled across the ground, mumbling about not being cute and about the indignity of crawling around on French roofs. He perched himself beside her, peeking down.

It was a good thing that Lucifer was not depending on being invisible. Invisibility required a lot of concentration, something that her brother sucked at on his good day.

So when he looked down and saw them, he almost fell right off the edge. _She_ almost noticed him too.

Damn.

Azrael pulled him down, smiling so wide that it almost hurt her face.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Lucifer raged, eyes glowing red.

Okay.

She had not seen that coming.

“I figured that you can talk to Detective Decker and settle whatever going on between the two of you ever since the whole thing with Cain!” She explained, proud of her brilliant plan, “Then, you two can go back to detectiving and all that and everyone could live happily ever after!”

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?”

Woah. Some people down the street must have heard that.

What the… why was he angry?

Lucifer should have been happy!

“I found her for you.” She explained, more nervous and confused that confident and ecstatic at this point, “You two can finally stop being mutually stupid and you can talk. Everything can go back to normal. Deckerstar can get back on track.”

“How dare you?”

“Fine.” She frowned, “Chlucifer?” She amended, “Deckerstar sounds much cooler though and-”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Lucifer seethed, eye glowing red for the second time, “I demand that you take me back to the Penthouse this instant!”

“Not before you talk to her.”

“Talk to her? Talk to her…” Lucifer repeated. He sunk to the floor, back to the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them.

It had been literal millennia since she’d seem him like this. So vulnerable… Which only served to prove that he needed to talk to Chloe Decker.

She sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying not to take it personally when he flinched and scooted away.

“Just take me back.” He whispered, looking broken, "I don't even feel like finding the fun devil way back."

“Lucifer,” she breathed, biting her lip and fidgeting with her fingers, “You guys really, really love each other. This whole thing is just a misunderstanding… You need to talk to her.”

“She’s moved to bloody France.” He chortled, breaking more as she regarded him, “I… I’ll never seen her again.”

“You can see her right now!” Azrael protested, nudging him.

“France...”

“Lu, she hasn’t moved here.” She sighed, “She’s staying an hotel with her daughter. They only got here a few days ago. They’re on this trip around Europe, tourism for the most part. I think they’re heading to Italy next.”

“Stop stalking people!”

Azrael didn’t even answer, studying him.

“Can please go talk to her now?” She asked meekly.

“Why do you care, Azrael?” Lucifer spat, looking up from where he had been staring at the ground, “Since _when_ do you even care anyway?”

“I’ve always cared!” She cried, gulping, “I just… Lu, this is breaking you. I can hardly remember the last time that I’ve seen you this broken-hearted. Possibly never. I thought I could help.”

“Well, congratulations, you’ve done everything except help.”

“Lu...” She sighed again, “Please, please, please go talk to her. Just for five minutes.”

“I _can’t_!” He thundered, “She needs space. She has already left forever but if she sees me here...”

“Space?” She scoffed, “What for?”

“You left me, Azrael. Mum left me. Mike… Even Amenadiel. Everyone I’ve ever known and loved abandoned me. Do you want me to expect better from humans?” He laughed, short and bitter and splattered with a million different shades of hatred and self-loathing, “I… I expected better of her and only her, I suppose. Of course, the devil face would prove me wrong once again.”

“Devil face?”

“She saw my devil face.” Lucifer explained miserably, shaking, “In the worst way too.”

“No, I… I don’t get it, Lu. What’s your devil face? What does that mean?”

“Ah, you are one lucky duck, Azrael!” He congratulated her.

“How bad can it be?” She frowned, “I mean, you’re probably-”

Lucifer’s face shimmered. His hair and his stubble vanished. His pale skin melted away, revealing taught, reddish skin. It was pulled tight over his bones, tendons and sinews and hollows marking his face. His eyes turned into glowing red pools, encompassed in an ever-lasting black.

He smiled.

“Do you like it?” He laughed, sounding half-crazed.

It didn’t scare her.

Like, it looked bad. Really, really bad. Definitely R-rated for gore. Might drive some humans crazy. Blah, blah, blah…

However, it looked _painful_ above all else.

“Is that from when you-” she mimed falling with her hand, spreading her fingers on the ground suddenly in a cinematic effect of a _splat!_

Lucifer nodded, looking away. His usual face, the one that she had known and loved for her entire existence, returned. 

“A gift from dear old dad of sorts.”

“Lucifer?” She scooted closer, “I made a mistake by saying that I was gonna stop hugging you if you came along.” She admitted softly, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder, leaning against his much taller, warmer body, “I-I don’t think I can let go any time soon.”

“Oh, for the love of...” Lucifer wrinkled his nose, “I’d thought you’d grown out of your touchy-feely ways when you came over to the Penthouse all those months ago. Clearly, I was mistaken.” He groused.

He didn’t pull away though.

They sat together in silence like that for who knows how long, both lost in thoughts and in memories from when before this entire galaxy even existed.

"So, she knows you're the devil?"

"Mm-hmm." Lucifer nodded, "Hence the leaving and the... everything else."

“I am sorry for leaving.” She said at last, “I know, I know… I just… I was wrong, obviously and I didn’t realize that it would affect you this much which is stupid, I know. You’re my brother and I should have visited at least once, but I was scared. I was scared and lost and confused and staying away was easier then it became some sort of habit then it was just-”

“Azrael?” He interrupted.

“Yes?” She asked hopefully, craning her neck up to look at him, moving her head away from where it was buried in his shoulder for the first time in what felt like ages.

“Shut up.” Lucifer ordered, scrubbing a hand on his face, “I’m way too sober for this.”

“Lu!”

“Oh, wait.” He laughed, eyes lighting up with the tiniest spark, “The Detective is here! Within close proximity!”

“So, does that mean that you will finally stop being stupid and you’ll go talk to her?”

“No, of course not.” Lucifer shook his head, “It means that I can _finally_ get drunk! Wasted. As in, semi-regular doses of alcohol and drugs could have an actual effect on me! We need to find a dealer and the best liquor store _asap_! Come on.”

Azrael just groaned, burying her face back in his shoulder, hugging his arm with one of hers. What did that even mean?

“There’s really no hope of you talking to her, huh?” 

“I’m afraid not.” Lucifer declared, seemingly losing whatever energy his alcohol/drug epiphany had and deflating again, “She needs time.”

“Time away from each other is killing you.” Azrael bit the inside of her cheek, “It’s not fair. If she knows you half as well as I think she must, then she has to know that this would really screw you up.”

“I've been telling myself that she just needs time, but really...I-I’d be lucky if she even wants to see me. If she doesn't hate me. Even if she does come back to LA, she’d leave _me_. She’d… she’d tell all our friends or something and they’d leave. All of them. I’d be alone again and-”

“Can you stop that?” Azrael cut in, seething. She can't remember having felt this angry in a long time.

“Stop what?”

“You’re not some sort of pariah, Lucifer!” She ranted, moving so that she could look him in the eye in hopes of convincing him of this. He was staring at her, lost and confused, almost as if she had lost her mind. He'd be angry later, but for now he was just... sad. It was killing her.

“Okay, your devil face thingie is… bad. Really, really bad.” She admitted, “But it’s bad ‘cause all I can think of is how much that must’ve hurt. I get how it can be scary to humans, but I don’t think Chloe Decker is gonna ditch you if all that’s happened between the two of you is her seeing that and finally having proof that you're the devil.”

“You don’t know what it’s like.” Lucifer whispered, eyes far.

She didn’t. Not exactly. But she had a pretty close idea.

“I won’t pretend that I do.” She told him, “But it isn’t easy for me to make friends either. You’re… saying that I’m jealous of you right now would be a bad idea, but I _am_ , Lu. I’ve seen you with them. With Ella and Chloe and everyone else. They love you. Devil face or not.”

Lucifer looked at her through his lashes, clearly not believing her. His entire demeanour told her that this wasn’t his first time dealing with something like this. She wondered if this had happened before in the blank period where they’d…

Just how many people, herself included, had hurt him bad enough so that they’d reached this point?

Also, more importantly, just how many times could a person suffer through being broken before they were beyond repair?

She hoped that she wasn’t witnessing the answer to that question.

“Look, it’s kinda simple.”

“Nothing is ever simple.” Lucifer snorted.

“Well, this is.” She insisted, “You love her and she loves you and you guys are adorable together. She will come back to you once she’s had time to process you being the actual devil and all that stuff. Then, it’ll be official Deckerstar all the way.”

“You really think so?” He marvelled.

“Yup.” She grinned, “She’d be stupid otherwise.”

“The Detective is not stupid!”

“Awww, see!” She gushed, “You’re adorable.”

“Why are you doing this?” He swallowed, pursing his lips, “I don’t understand.”

“You’re my big bro.” She shrugged, “I love you. I've always loved you. I'll always love you.It’s about time I started acting on it.”

Lucifer was looking at her, suspicious and bewildered. She had no idea about what was going on in his mind exactly.

“Aren’t you going to say that you love me too?” The Angel of Death pouted.

“No way, Rae-Rae.” He rolled his eyes, adjusting his posture slightly.

“You do love me!” She gasped dramatically, hugging him as tightly as she could manage.

“I meant to say Azrael, you know.” He admitted, stiff in her grasp, looking anywhere except at her.

“Ha. As if I’ll ever believe that.”

“You ought to.” He sighed, “Old habits die hard. That’s all.”

“They don’t have to be old habits.” She told him softly, “We’re still siblings. You’re still my favourite big bro and I’m still your favourite little sis. I know as much. We can go back to being just that.”

“A really wise someone once told me that going back is never good for anyone.”

“Oh.” She deflated. Had she been expecting anything better?

“Hey.” He nudged her with his shoulder. Was that a tiny smile on his face?!! “We still have the option of going forward. I'd you want to try it of course. I suppose it would be better. Even better than before.”

"So, we're good?"

"Better than good, I would assume." Lucifer smiled, "As long as you get us out of here in the next several minutes. You and your horrible plans... _That_ hasn't changed at the very least."

“Thank you, Lu!” she grinned, hugging him again. He didn’t hug her back, but he didn’t pull away either. 

It was a start at the very least. A start was all she ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> As you ought to know by now, this a part of this awesome project started by NotOneLine. Prompts For Smiles is basically a project where a bunch of authors are taking Lucifer prompts and writing them in hopes of cheering up others in these horrible times. If you have any prompt or scene, you can suggest it in the comments, message me privately, or leave it at: https://twitter.com/NotOneLineFF/status/1241071297930690563
> 
> Now, also, if you ever wanna hang out on twitter: https://twitter.com/NerdQueen777?s=09  
> Or Tumblr: https://sk-kasai-my-world.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
